One Sky, One Destiny
by HalfafanD
Summary: Before Kairi sent that letter in a bottle out to sea, she had written it as a class assignment originally as a poem. See what stirs the spark of memory for Kairi into remembering Sora. ONE-SHOT! I do not own this image, but I edited it.


**HalfafanD: Before Kairi sent that letter in a bottle out to sea, she had written it as a class assignment originally as a poem. See what stirs the spark of memory for Kairi into remembering Sora.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; that goes for all the games including everything else under that name. They all belong to Disney; I own nothing!**

**One Sky, One Destiny**

She found herself standing on the beach staring into the endless sea that drifted on forever. Suddenly she lets out a startled cry and falls to the ground after feeling another small body ram into her. The collapsed on the sand as micro rocks invaded inside her clothes and somewhat giving her a disturbing rash. No one ever liked getting sand in their clothes; bathing suit or not.

"Sorry!" A small voice spoke; certainly not high enough to be a girl's, it had to belong to a little boy. She then felt the body slowly get off of her before bringing his hands under her arms to gently pulled her up. She patted her hands against her legs and small jean shorts to pad off the unwanted sand before shaking her shirt to let loose some more.

She turned to see a small boy about her age with light brown hair and sky driven sea blue eyes. The color was a gorgeous sea blue, but a light traced them showing the color of an endless blue sky. There was another boy next to her with sliver white hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Are you okay?" The silver haired boy asked.

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy who ran into her said apologetically.

"It's ok." She said. "I'm not glass or anything. Oh; my name's Kairi, what's yours?"

The other boy spoke first. "I'm Riku."

She turned to the brunette boy.

"I'm S-

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

The boy (Now slightly older) slowly woke up and glanced at the shore-line; having fallen asleep on the beach. He then laid back down only to see her standing above him. He jerked up and turned to face her. The girl giggled.

"Give me a break Kairi."

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

A more older Riku ran down the shore-line of the beach and turned to his left.

"Giving up already?" He quipped to the brown haired boy as they raced forward. Kairi not far behind, laughing as she ran; happy as ever.

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

"If there are other worlds out there; why did we end up on this one?" Riku questioned as he leaned against the large horizontal branched tree that was large enough for someone to sit on.

Kairi sat closest to where the trunk began to come upward and the same boy sat next to her. Kairi and the boy wondered the same thing as they gazed at the sunset.

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

"S-z!Z z#Z?" Kairi addressed standing up.

The boy looked at her as they both were by the beach, the boy still sitting.

"Don't ever change."

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

Kairi turned to hug the shadow being tightly before the darkness could swallow them. Then a light shined causing it to disappear. And there stood the Kairi hugging the boy, instead of a shadow.

"Kairi." The boy said.

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

Kairi then took the boy's hand and handed him a small flower/star-like charm made out of sea shells.

"Take this." She said. "It's my lucky charm; be sure to bring it back to me." She then smiled playfully and placed her hands on her hips.

The boy clutched it in hand as if it was the most valuable thing to him. "Don't worry; I will."

"Promise?" Kairi asked.

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

"Don't ever forget; wherever you go, I'll always be with you." Kairi said.

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

Kairi eyes immediately opened and sprung upward into a sitting position. Her bed head left her fiery red hair sticking slightly every which way and her night tank top frazzled and ricked. Another dream, of her memories, involving that same boy.

This had been going on for a week now. Small memories- flashes- of a boy with light brown spiky hair and sky blue eyes. And during these dreams; his name was never mentioned. So she never knew who he was. She knew that they had known each other, but she could not remember his name nor did she know anything else about him. She wished she did.

She glanced at her clock. 7:15am; time to get ready for school. Even though she lived on an island, she as well as every other kid on the island had school too. There was a large island that connected to a smaller island. The bigger one was where everyone lived with the school and houses and other buildings where they shopped and such. The smaller island was full of wooden forts where people could hang out and the kids could play. That's why they called them the Destiny Islands and not Destiny Island.

Kairi stood up from her bed and walked over to her closet. Opening the doors she caught sight of her normal school uniform. A blue plaid skirt with a white halter top with sleeves that went just before the elbows. She also grabbed the blue plaid tie that went along with it.

Once dressed she pulled up the sleeves to her shoulders and went to go grab her school shoes and knee socks. After that she went to the bathroom to freshen up herself.

0000000Line Break0000000

Kairi headed out into the kitchen and went to the cabinets to grab a bowl and a spoon. Once that was set out, she went to the pantry to grab some Lucky Charms and the to the refrigerator to grab some milk. She then sat herself and her soon to be breakfast at the table and began making her cereal.

Kairi's grandma then strolled in already dressed, having woken up earlier than Kairi had and walked over to the refrigerator; though Kairi didn't acknowledge her. Kairi poured her Lucky Charms in the bowl before pouring in her milk. She was about to start eating when her grandma came up from behind her and placed a glass and poured in it some orange juice.

Kairi glanced at her grandma behind her.

"A breakfast isn't a breakfast without orange juice." Her grandma reasoned.

Kairi smiled. "Thanks Grandma."

"Anything for my little princess." Her grandma quipped, bowing.

Kairi laughed at her grandma's witty banter.

Course, Kairi knew that in fact she was a princess. At first she didn't know how she knew that. But recently after those dreams with flashes of memories, she remembered that that boy told her. But regardless if she knew back then or not, she had asked her grandma about it and was told that she was a princess and lived in a big castle in a separate world.

Her world was swallowed by the darkness and in the process destroyed; her and her grandma were the only survivors. They took refuge in Traverse Town but because of her being a princess, she needed to be in a place that was practically isolated, A.K.A.: Destiny Islands.

Kairi didn't really do anything with her new found information, but her grandma showed her the valuable jewelry that her mom and dad had owned along with her and their crowns and such. The only thing Kairi truly wanted to wear was a pearl she found on the floor of the treasured room. It reminded her of the shells that were found by the sea shore.

Ever since then, her grandma had told her fun stories back when she was little on her world and said a royalty-like pun every now and then to make Kairi cheer up or laugh.

Kairi dipped her spoon back to the bowl to bring it back up to eat another spoon full of cereal, only for just milk to enter her mouth instead of any type of cereal. She looked down, only milk remained; she was done.

She stood up and brought her bowl to the sink to wash it before placing it back in the sink and putting away the rest of the dishes.

"By grandma." Kairi spoke as she went over to her grandma who was sitting at the table reading her book, having already eaten and gave a peck on her cheek.

She then went by the front door and grabbed her school bag that had already been filled with the school items she needed and headed out the door.

0000000Line Break0000000

"-Now the object of this assignment is to write a deeply meaning poem of something that you long for or want." The teacher said to the class. Most of the students groaned but a few remained silent, Kairi being one of them.

One of the classmates leaned over to Kairi and began to whisper. "How about writing for Mrs. Thorn to be absent?" She quipped.

Although the joke was slightly insulting, Kairi giggled some and luckily, Mrs. Thorn didn't hear her.

"Now everyone get out a clean sheet of writing paper. Now, you can use any type of poetry you like, as long as you stick to the theme." Many students nodded and did such to get started.

Kairi couldn't concentrate on the assignment; thinking too much of the boy from her dreams. Who exactly was he; she sure wished she could remember his name. She wanted to see him, meet him; to know his name. She wanted this sorrow for missing him and waiting for him to return to end; hoping he would come back someday. Then she realized something, he will always be with her, no matter what. He might be in a different world, but they both shared the same sky.

As if a light bulb went off in her head, Kairi smiled having come up with her idea for a poem. And with that, began to scribble down on the paper.

0000000Line Break0000000

"I can't believe that you actually got a good grade in that class. Mrs. Thorn nearly gave bad grades to everyone. And I thought she was trying to flunk us." Kairi's friend spoke as they walked down the path that afternoon on their way home from school.

After everyone was finished with their poems, Mrs. Thorn had everyone present and then she would tell them their grade out loud instead of writing it on the paper like usual. Almost everyone who had presented got a grade either eighty percent or lower. Kairi however, got a major A+.

"Maybe it was because you told everyone that you wished Mrs. Thorn absent or permanently removed from being our teacher because of all the homework assignments?" Kairi said raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"She did, say it could be about anything we wanted as long it was a poem." The girl argued.

"Yours didn't even rhyme." Kairi declared raising her tone.

The girl laughed and her brunette curls bounced as she did. "Freedom of press, Kairi. Mrs. Thorn brought that upon herself. Remember what she said: It could be about anything that we wanted or longed for."

Kairi sighed. No use trying to get through her. Her friends head was a thick skull. The two of them had hung out girl to girl since maybe a few years back. Considering Kairi's friends were no longer around. She didn't know where they even were.

The girl had light brunette hair like the boy she had wanted to know the name of that parted from the middle and then down the side before curling outward. She also had even spiky bangs hanging from the front part and just slightly rose above her forehead.

Kairi had gotten to know her for a while and they started hanging out constantly before one day they had a complete laugh down because neither of them knew each other's name. But Kairi knew her name all too well now; Lillian, or Lilly for short.

"I still don't see how you get by in school." Kairi challenged.

Lilly made a playful scoff. "Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Kai." Kai, Kairi's nickname. Kairi didn't really prefer the nickname, but she wasn't complaining either.

But still, Lilly did make a point. Kairi was very decent with her grades and because of her love for running (Having experience racing Riku and her other friend), had done excellent in gym.

"What can I say; I'm a natural." Kairi joked and then flipped her hair before sticking her nose up high and turning her head away from Lilly. But right after that action both Lilly and Kairi burst out laughing.

They then reached a small corner on a hill that was all too familiar to them; it was the exact corner that had the wooden bridge that led to the smaller island. Kairi gazed at it longingly. She wished her old friends were here. Then they could all play on the island just like old times. They could even add Lilly to the group. If only she could remember that boy's name. She hoped that both he and Riku returned. Kairi then stopped walking.

Lilly stopped saw Kairi's sad face and followed her gaze to the island, then back at her friend.

"Uhh… Kairi? You okay?" Lilly asked snapping her fingers in front of Kairi's face.

Kairi blinked, breaking from her trance. "Huh?"

"You alright girl? You looked all sad and longing for a second." Lilly spoke obviously concerned for her BFF.

Kairi put on a small smile. "I'm fine; just miss my friends. I wish they'd come home."

Lilli looked confused for a moment. The only friend of Kairi's Lilly knew of was Riku; did she have another **(HFD: Note that everyone in the Kingdom Hearts universe never remembered Sora until all at the same time when he woke up in Kingdom Hearts II)**? But she shook the feeling away thinking she did have one and just never met them.

"I wonder where they went in the first place." Lilly thought out loud.

Kairi nodded and looked at the poem assignment in her hand; the one she had literally carried the whole day. She then opened her school to reveal all her school stuff, gym clothes, and some of the items she had located on the beach on both islands like sea shells and an old washed out beer bottle with a wooden court already in it. She then had an idea.

She turned to Lilly. "Hey, can you go head home on your own? There's something I have to do on the smaller island."

"Oh. Okay; later!" And with that Lilly walked away in the direction of her home.

Kairi nodded and waved before heading down her own path.

0000000Line Break0000000

"There." Kairi finally said after a while of struggling to put her poem which was now officially a letter in the bottle. She decided that no matter where the boy was or which path the bottle took, she knew her letter would reach him. Kairi was determined to know this boy's name, and this was how she will find out.

Course since she didn't know the boy's name it wasn't specifically addressed to anyone; it only had the poem and who it was from: herself. But Kairi had a feeling the boy would find it and knew it was for him.

She then reached in her bag for the court, once located she grabbed it and pressed it in the bottle, sealing it and preventing from the water getting in. Once the bottle was sealed up tight she placed in the shallow water and watched as the bottle floated and drifted in the lazy waves of the ocean.

Kairi stood back up and gazed at the horizon. This was her favorite time of day seeing the sunset was beautiful as the orange sun was reflected off of the blue water.

"Someday; I will remember your name." Kairi said as if thinking the boy would hear her. "And I won't come to this island until I remember it. I promise I will; just like you promise to return my good luck charm."

And with that she headed on her way back home to get started on her homework.

0000000Line Break0000000

_~Next Day~_

Kairi walked down the familiar path toward the known all too well corner from another uneventful school day.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Lilly called. Kairi stopped and turned to wait for her friend to catch up.

Once she did, the two began to walk forward soon approaching it.

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island?" Lilly asked. "Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

"Not today, sorry." Kairi apologized remembering the promise she made to the boy about not going until she remembered his name.

Lilly frowned. "Aww… why not?"

Kairi stopped as Lilly waited for her answer.

"Do you remember those boys who use to hang out with us?" Kairi answered with a question of her own.

"Riku?" Lilly guessed.

"Yeah."

"I wonder whatever happened to him? I sure miss him." Lilly said.

Kairi then looked slightly up to the sky. "He's far away. But I know we'll see him again." Of course Kairi knew about the other worlds, but it wasn't something she wasn't about to say.

"Sure. Of course we will."

"And the other boy?" Kairi continued.

Now Lilly was confused. "What other boy?"

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time." Kairi answered. "We played together on the island." She then focused her gaze on the sunset. "His voice always used to be there… but now it's gone.

"I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it." She then put on a look of guilt but it quickly disappeared into hopeful determination. "So I told myself: I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him."

Lilly looked perplexed. "Are you sure you didn't make him up?"

She nodded.

"_Naminé_?" A teen male voice spoke. Kairi looked confused. No one was around but her and Lilly; who could of said that? All of a sudden Kairi started to feel dizzy and placed a hand on her head.

-z!Z z#Z$z%Z^z&Z*z~Z+z=Z-

"_Namin__é__…? What's happening to me_?" The voice spoke again. Kairi wondered who it could be; nobody she knew. Maybe it was the other boy.

"_Who are you? And that's not my name_." Kairi corrected, wanting to get her facts strait. "_I'm Kairi._"

"_Kairi_..." The boy echoed. "_I know you. You're that girl he likes_." If this boy kept talking like this her brain will start to hurt.

-z!Z z#Z-

Maybe he was talking about the boy. "_Who? Please, a name_!"

"_I'm Roxas_." The boy answered.

"_Okay, Roxas_." She can remember that. "_But can you tell me HIS name_?"

- z!Z z#Z-

"_You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi_!" Another boys voice entered the conversation.

Wait, what?

"_Okay. I guess I can give you a hint_." Roxas said interrupting Kairi's thoughts.

-z!Z z#Z-

"_Starts with an 'S'_!" Roxas stated. And after that, Kairi knew no more.

0000000Line Break0000000

Kairi slowly opened her eyes to realize that she was back on the path, lying down. She must have blacked out. Lilly saw her waking up and kneeled down to help her sit back up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Kairi nodded.

Lilly stood up as well and Kairi and the two gazed at the bridge not too far ahead that lead to the island.

Kairi then looked at Lilly before running down the path and after a few seconds of processing what just happened, Lilly followed suit.

0000000Line Break0000000

Kairi and Lilly stood by the shore at the beach of the smaller island. The small waves of the sea just barley reaching their shoes.

Lilly wondered. Why would Kairi come to the smaller island it she promised not to come until she remembered this boy Kairi mentioned?

"Kairi…?" Lilly started, but trailed off, unable to finish her question. Suddenly she spotted a bottle floating just a little ways in the sea.

"What's that?"

"A letter." Kairi answered. "I wrote it yesterday; to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is… I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it."

"Wow…" Lilly said, amazed. "I hope he gets it."

"He will."

Lilly nodded.

"Starts with and 'S'." Kairi said to herself.

Kairi then thought of the boy; the letter she wrote to him. If she ever missed him, she could look up at the sky, same for him. She then subconsciously thought of his eyes; how they showed a wondrous, hopeful sky blue. And how his light brown spiky hair moved freely in the wind, as if it was natural to float in mid-air. Sky; somehow that word seemed to describe every aspect of the boy.

And then… it hit her.

"Right, Sora?"

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end._

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realise this wish._

_And who knows?_

_Starting a new journey may not be sor hard._

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny._

_ ~Kairi_

**HalfafanD: Yes! I do realize in the game when Kairi puts the bottle in the sea it's when Lilly or whoever that girl's name is with her. I just did that because it would make this story longer. And no, Lilly is not that girl's real name; I just didn't know her name so that's what I named her. This is just a One-Shot I **_**HAD **_**to write down. Please review, no flames please.**


End file.
